dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 10
Supporting Characters: Antagonists: * Count Tauru ** his soldiers * unidentified hostile swordsman Other Characters: * Count de Wex ** his secret council * unidentified friendly swordsman Locations: * ** Royal Palace ** Black Tower | Writer2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle2 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 8" | Synopsis2 = Young American Spike Spalding is a near-exact lookalike for the boy king Philip of Patrania, and because of it has been abducted by some Patranian schemers. His friend Pincus, a stowaway aboard the ship where Spike is held, is captured himself. The villains throw him in the hold, and thru the ventilation system he overhears as they discuss what to do with him. Sharks are mentioned... | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pincus Other Characters: * Philip of Patrania Antagonists: * two big shots ** their crew Locations: * * Patrania Vehicles: * Patranian Yacht | Writer3_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler3_1 = Russell Cole | Inker3_1 = Russell Cole | StoryTitle3 = Woozy Watts: "Ketch that one and I'll give you five dollars!" | Synopsis3 = Woozy Watts with a butterfly net strives mightily to earn five dollars by catching a butterfly, but ends up catching some trouble instead. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Woozy Watts Other Characters: * butterfly collector * park bench snoozer | Writer4_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler4_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker4_1 = W.C. Brigham | StoryTitle4 = Jack Woods: "Pancho Villa, Part 10" | Synopsis4 = Jack races into the hills to reach Dolores and her father before Pancho Villa and his bandits do. And Villa has already reached Mile High Mountain, and is scouting for a good path uphill. But Jack scales the opposite side of the mountain, and joins The Nogaleses in the cave, and he's brought his Winchester with him. Villa's brigands struggle their way up the mountain, enabling Jack to pick one of them off. Villa figures out how Jack got up there so quickly, and duplicates the feat. He gets the drop on Jack and knocks away his carbine, but Jack rushes him and they struggle along the narrow ledge outside the cave. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** many soldiers Locations: * , ** Mile High Mountain *** cave ** surrounding hills | Writer5_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer5_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler5_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker5_1 = Raymond Perry | StoryTitle5 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 9" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * * * Waldemar Antagonists: * * Hubert * Other Characters: * Isaac of York Locations: * 12th Century | Writer6_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler6_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker6_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle6 = Don Drake on the Planet Zaro: "Queen Zira of Zetruria" | Synopsis6 = Plummeting towards the sea, in which the giant serpent is still thrashing savagely, Don is snatched from mid-air by the Zetrurian Riders of the Winged Death, and is returned to Betty's side in time to help her mop up Krenon's minions. Queen Zira arrives and orders Krenon's arrest but Krenon escapes. Soon his soldiers ambush and capture the pursuing Don and Betty, imprisoning them in a tower, while the soldiers and priests lead a mob of townspeople in a revolt against Queen Zira. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Queen Zira ** Riders of the Winged Death ** Zetrurian people Antagonists: * Krenon ** his renegade Guards * Zetrurian High Priests Alien Animals: * Zetrurian Sea Monster * "Winged Death" flying cavalry bugs Locations: * | Writer7_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle7 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 10" | Synopsis7 = Barry and Le Grand are still prisoners of the paralysis ray, emitted by the strange statue held by one of Fang Gow's henchmen--but an approaching French Secret Service seaplane distracts the henchmen, and Barry escapes the ray's influence, and shoots the henchmen. The henchmen drop the statue, and Barry recovers it and turns it on Fang Gow's crew. Barry gives the statue to Le Grand and prepares to destroy Fang Gow's armaments--but the wounded henchman destroys the ray's power source, freeing the crew! Le Grand throws the now-useless statue at the lead crewman, and he and Barry leap overboard, with thrown knives following them into the water. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** many henchmen Other Characters: * Items: * Fang Gow's Paralysis Ray Vehicles: * French seaplane | Writer8_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler8_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker8_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle8 = Buckskin Jim: "The Wounded Indian" | Synopsis8 = Separated from the wagon train and having been rescued by a passing trapper, Jim looks for a way back to the train. The trapper assures him that the train is likely to cross in a certain spot. Meanwhile, with the members of the wagon train assuming that Jim is lost, the half-breed Pierre decides to abandon the train and go to the nearest Indian camp, taking Mary Halliday with him for his squaw. Meanwhile, Jim and the trapper find a wounded Indian, pick him up, and begin to carry him back to his camp. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Halliday's Prairie Schooner Company ** Zeb Halliday ** Mary Halliday * Trapper Pete * wounded Indian Antagonists: * Half Breed Pierre, renegade scout Locations: * Old West, | Writer9_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler9_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker9_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle9 = 2023 Super Police: "Captain Kiddlaw, Part 10, The Demented" | Synopsis9 = Axel and Rex are lost in an underground cavern where they find a strange civilization. The people proclaim themselves to be the "all-powerful gods of fortune" and seize Axel. Rex, on the other hand, comes face-to-face with their Queen, who claims him for her prince. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Axel Yoke Other Characters: * Queen of Fortune (Renee Avalon, not yet named) ** All-Powerful Gods of Fortune | Writer10_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler10_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker10_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle10 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey and the Pirates, Part 7" | Synopsis10 = Jack manages to swim ashore after the mutiny. Hiding in the bushes, he sees the mutineers row ashore, intending to make their base on the island. That night, Dewey knocks one pirate unconscious with a wood slat, steals the mutineers' lifeboat, and returns to the ship. Once aboard, he grabs a cutlass, then surprises and confronts the mutineer leader. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Smith (not yet named) ** his crew Antagonists: * pirates * mutineers Vehicles: * Era: * | Writer11_1 = Harlan David Haskins | Penciler11_1 = Harlan David Haskins | Inker11_1 = Harlan David Haskins | StoryTitle11 = Magic Crystal of History: "Tutankhamen's Brother" | Synopsis11 = At dawn, cold hungry and exhausted, Binks and Bobby have reached the distant city of Tutankahmen's Brother. They are granted an audience, and their story stirs the ruler to action. Trumpeters are summoned, and they in turn summoned forth the Prince's army! These troops hated the priests and were spoiling for a fight. Bobby and Binks meanwhile were bathed and clothed, and dined at the Prince's own table. By daylight, a thousand armed men plus a supply caravan marched forth from the city's gates; these were the advance guard for the greater army to come. And at nightfall, the main force marched out, personally commanded by the Prince, who was accompanied by his strange young friends. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters: * ** his courtiers and servants Antagonists: * Priests of Ammon-Re ** their army Locations: * , 26th Century BC | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters: * 's Brother ** his courtiers and servants Antagonists: * Priests of Ammon-Re ** their army Locations: * , 26th Century BC | Writer12_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler12_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker12_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle12 = Doc Occult: "The Methuselah Murders" | Synopsis12 = Doctor Occult is summoned by Lieutenant Day and the police to the scene of the latest "Methuselah" murder--so named by the single word on a note left near the tortured victim. Occult gets Burke, a newspaperman, to run a false story claiming that Lt. Day comes from a long-lived family and that the policeman intends to live to see 100. For the next three nights, at Lt. Day's home, Occult waits in a closet, while Lt. Day sleeps in a chair. Finally the mad killer breaks into the place and attacks Day with a club and a knife! Occult lunges into the room an takes out the maniac with one punch, then breaks the Fourth Wall, to explain to the readers how "Methuselah" chose his victims, and why he killed them. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Methusaleh Other Characters: * Burke * Lieutenant Day | Writer13_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler13_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker13_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle13 = Along the Main Line: "The Holdup, Part 2" | Synopsis13 = In Allendale station, Slick forces Jake to send a false message, thus guaranteeing that express train No. 51567 will crash. When Slick's henchmen arrive, Slick has them take Jake and Ed to an abandoned mine, where they are left in a chamber with a lamp-oil fire and several crates of dynamite! | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * , engineer * Jake, fireman Antagonists: * Slick ** his two sidekicks Locations: * Red Island R.R., Main Line ** Allendale Station ** abandoned mine Vehicles: * train #4417, at Allendale * train #51567, approaching Allendale | Writer14_1 = Stan Randall | Penciler14_1 = Stan Randall | Inker14_1 = Stan Randall | StoryTitle14 = Slim Pickins: "Escaped Ape, Part 2" | Synopsis14 = Slim finally gets the ape back to the circus. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Colonel Fink Animals: * Pippo, gorilla Locations: * Gloomdale ** Circus | Writer15_1 = A. Leslie Ross | Penciler15_1 = A. Leslie Ross | Inker15_1 = A. Leslie Ross | StoryTitle15 = Brad Hardy: "The Underground Kingdom" | Synopsis15 = Brad, Lorraine, and Prince Kardos are attacked by the Ape Men's god. Brad bashes the giant in the head with a big rock, then kills him with a spear. The Ape Men pursue the three down a wide tunnel, but when they crawl into a narrow cleft, they do not follow. Pressing on, the trio encounters a vast web and a giant spider. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Prince Kardos Antagonists: * The Living Ape God ** his troops Animals: * Giant Spider Locations: * ** Kingdom of the Ape Men | Writer16_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler16_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker16_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | StoryTitle16 = Little Linda: "The Bank Robbers, Part 2" | Synopsis16 = Little Linda is locked up in the bank robbers' backwoods shack, but City Police and State Troopers are out searching for her. The robbers try to eavesdrop on police radio calls with their shortwave receiver but the cops talk in code. Linda dupes Slim into mowing down Butch with his tommy gun. That's when a lot of police show up, sirens blaring and guns out. Slim gets ready to shoot it out with them, and wants Linda to reload his guns while he does so! | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Butch, bank robber * Slim, bank robber Other Characters: * Municipal and State Police Locations: * out in the country | Writer17_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler17_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker17_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle17 = Henri Duval: "The Capture of Duval" | Synopsis17 = Riding away from the pursuing musketeers, the fugitives duck into the woods beside the road, and watch them gallop past. Louis has a vessel, the "Falcon", at a pier on the Seine River, but before they even get started, a musketeer straggler rides up, and spots Henri Duval, still in his stolen musketeer uniform, as an imposter! Duval squares off and fences with him, while the cavalry troop wheels and returns to the scene, and his companions all flee from it. Soon Duval is overcome by sheer numbers, and captured alive. The soldiers take Duval to a nearby town and deposit him in jail. | Appearing17= Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * King Louis * Nobleman * Cecile Antagonists: * false Musketeers Locations: * , ** nearby countryside | Writer18_1 = Robert Louis Stevenson | Writer18_2 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler18_1 = Sven Elven | Inker18_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle18 = Treasure Island: "Episode 6" | Synopsis18 = The next morning, they do not set sail. Squire Trelawney gives young Jim a letter to deliver to John Silver at the Spyglass Inn. He conducts Silver to the Hispaniola, and he meets his sponsors, Trelawney and Livesey. Captain Mollet dislikes the crew that Silver has recruited, and the secrecy of the voyage. Also the crew has been stowing powder and firearms in the forehold! | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dr. Livesey * Squire Trelawny Antagonists: * Long John Silver ** Silver's Crew ** Black Dog Other Characters: * Captain Mollet * Redruth Locations: * Western Coast of , mid-18th Century ** Bristol *** Spyglass Inn *** Piers Items: * Captain Flint's Treasure Map Vessels: * The "Hispaniola" | Writer19_1 = Stan Randall | Penciler19_1 = Stan Randall | Inker19_1 = Stan Randall | StoryTitle19 = Ramblin' Jim: "The Interview" | Synopsis19 = Click Allen interviews Ramblin' Jim to get his life's story for his local newspaper. Jim was from Boston, and was half-orphaned at an early age, then left with a cruel and crooked guardian, who beat up Jim one time too many, before the boy ran away. Which, wait, now that he thinks of it, the evil guardian might read Click's story in the paper and thus work out how to find Jim! Click reassures him that his newspaper is just a small town operation and nobody in the big cities ever looks at it. Unless of course Jim was related to somebody famous, that is. Well Jim's missing dad is actually Admiral Craig Hunter, the famous explorer. Completely flummoxed, Click tears up his story. | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Click Allen Other Characters: * Admiral Craig Hunter | Writer20_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler20_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker20_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle20 = In the Wake of the Wander, Part 8 | Synopsis20 = Captain Grim stealthily follows the stranger in white, who seems to be a prisoner of the Natives, until he spots the fellow again, now wandering free. Nearby, Grim finds traces of the "Gray Death," and gets ready to confront the "trader". But as soon as he pulls out his pistol, he is jumped from behind by a squad of Natives, and dragged before their chief. But Grim knows that the chief of these islands is Djenal, and this "chief" is not him. Grim calls him a phony! | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Hostile Natives Other Characters: * Trader * Djenal, Island Chief Locations: * Island of Missing Men ** Native Village | Writer21_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler21_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker21_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle21 = Bob Merritt and his Flying Pals: "The Mystery Plane, Part 6" | Synopsis21 = In San Francisco, the real Prospector Jake escapes from his captors, and sends a telegram to Bob Merritt on Long Island, warning him about the impostor. In his office, Bob confronts the impostor, who pulls a gun on him; Bob upends his big desk and thwarts that shot, but his houseboy Fernando gets behind him and head=konks Bob unconscious. Fernando stays and the fake Jake leaves. | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * , Gentleman Adventurer and Inventor Supporting Characters: * Buzz * Shorty Other Characters: * Prospector Jake Antagonists: * Prospector Impersonator * Fernando, houseboy Locations: * ** Merritt's Airfield * | Notes = * Published by More Fun, Inc.. * In Bob Merritt, Prospector Jake signs his telegram "Prospector Jake". * Title banner for the Doctor Occult story calls it Doc Occult. * First issue for G. Wiz by Hal Sherman. * With this issue, Henri Duval, by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, expands to two pages, but makes its last appearance. The story breaks off in mid-cliff-hanger. ** Also, Siegel and Shuster sign this episode as "Hugh Langley", after signing all prior episodes with their own names. * With this issue, Ramblin' Jim, by Stan Randall, expands to two pages, then drops out of the line-up. ** This feature will return one more time, in . * Last issue for Slim Pickins, by Stan Randall. * Wing Brady is absent from this issue, but returns next issue, with Tom Hickey replacing Henry Kiefer as writer/artist. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Mr. Divot: "Golfing to China", by Whitney Ellsworth ** "Pelion and Ossa", (2 pages, funny animal antics) by Al Stahl ** Imagine That: "Leonidas" and "Louis XV", (historical illustrations) by Henry Kiefer ** "More Fun and Magic" (text page) by the Wizard of Biff ** "Talk About Talkies" (text page) by Mary Partrick ** Fishy Frolics, (art) by Fless ** "Definition of a Licking" (text story) by Oliver Brault ** Do You Know? (art and facts) by Henry Kiefer ** It's a Fact! (art and facts) by Henry Kiefer ** "Chubby", by Hal Sherman ** Hubert: "The Long Line", by J. Muselli and Bill Patrick ** G. Wiz: "Can Fish Swim in the Dark?", by Hal Sherman | Trivia = * Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster sign their Doc Occult story as "Leger and Reuths". * Russell Cole signs his Woozy Watts story as "Alger". * Tom Cooper signs his In the Wake of the Wander story as "Mac Fergus". | Recommended = | Links = * Read The Gavonian Affair, Part 10 online. }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances